Kittens!
by AnimePersonNyaa
Summary: What if the Fairy Tail crew goes to Earth as kittens? What if a girl with past hardships get them as a birthday present from her best friends? Follow Mitsuki, Anya, Brooke, and River as they travel the life with Fairy tail! Please review, much needed!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Birthday party

**Beep **

**Beep **

**Beep**

**Beeeeeeeee~ CRASH**

I groaned, knowing what will happen in the next few minutes. I was starting a countdown to my doom.

5…4…3…2…1

_ "MITSUKI!_ " screeched a childlike adult.

Okay, hold the phone, to the introductions. My name is Mitsuki fawn Shepard. I'm a 19 year old woman and live with my 3 best friends. I had waist-length long aqua hair that was put into a ponytail at the side of my head.

I wear sweatpants and a t shirt usually, but I have hidden weapons in my clothes. Not too bad to think for the future! I'm usually a straight-forward girl, but when I'm energetic, things can get bad.

My 3 BFFS are Anya,Brooke and River. We're all very straight-forward people actually and are usually happy a lot. But we have our times, like the time Anya spilled milk on my new t-shirt. Yeah it's lame but it was new! How can you blame me? We have ways to get out of trouble, but it's attracted to us apparently.

Brooke has brown hair with white highlights that goes down to her chin. Out of all of us, she has to be the most mature. But she's still pretty random. Anya and River both have shoulder-length black hair with purple highlights. Anya and River aren't blood related, but look like twins. We all have hourglass figures and overall, pretty dangerous when we don't get what we want or our friends are hurt. Oh, and also if our pancakes are eaten, yeah we get pretty mad at that stuff.

I sighed then called that I'm coming. I pushed off my-oh-so warm covers and stood up just to be glomped. " G-get off of me! " I moaned to the attacker. After I said that I heard giggling. I silently cursed under my breathe. "We has Birthday presents for you! " I heard Anya swoon.

Anya knows how I love to get the presents as soon as possible so she ran off to the living room. I quickly put on a fuzzy robe and ran off after her. When I got to the staircase I slid down the railing only to fall on my face. I quickly recovered and ran to the living room.

When I got there I knew the custom so I sang our little tune.

"Happy birthday to me, I'm 103! I'm still in preschool and I want my mommy. But my mama's at work firing a jerk, and hired a monkey to do my homework but the monkey was mean and sent me to bed with zero icecream"

While they cheered happy birthday to me. I ran up to them and started shaking Anya's shoulders. "WHERE ARE LE PRESENTS" I screamed at her. Brooke shuffled over the table and grabbed 2 boxes. One a normal looking box and a long one. I grabbed them and ran up the stairs hurried into my room. Once in there I locked the door and jumped into my bed.

I closed my eyes and ripped the wrapping paper off the long box. I opened my eyes to see a plastic see-through box. Inside it however were variety's of small weapons. Ranging from knives , throwing knives, tenbons , and others. I smiled a giant grin and set it to the side to open the next box.

When I opened the box however something bit down on my hand and it started bleeding. While I zoned out and fell, I knew this was shock, not blood loss yet. I still shook my head while I saw little dots cover up my sight. I sighed right before I passed out, thinking what could've bit me.

Kittens POV

"Natsu…" Erza bellowed. Natsu gulped knowing what she will do to him. "y-yes Erza?" He stuttered, quivering in fear. " Was there any reason you did that?" She hovered over him, making him shrink down to get away from her. Before Erza can do any harm, Charla said something. " Ne, Erza, calm down. We need to asses the situation we are in." Erza sighed knowing that she was right, then sent a withering glare towards Natsu.

"Wait," Gray said and everyone turned to look at him, motioning him to continue."Why are we kittens?" He finished. Everyone took a second to process this new information. "NANI?!" All the former humans screeched. On the other hand, the 2 cats were laughing, not including Charla.

Normal POV

I woke up to my shock to see my hand bleeding, and screeching in the room. I ripped off the arm of my t shirt to use as a bandage. The noise it made must've alerted them that I was awake so they quieted down.I stood up and checked if there was any blood on the floor, and to my dismay there was. I sighed knowing it will leave a stain like the others. I looked into the box carefully, making sure they won't jump into my face.

When I looked into the box, there was 11 kittens, majority color died.

I checked over all of them and looked at their colors. There was a pink one, an navy one, an blonde one, a red one, a green one, a black one, a brown one, a sky blue one, an blue one, a white one, and a grayish brown one.

I gave them an over look and knew the names already. Oh, how was this going to be fun!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy tail and never will!**


	2. Chapter 2!

**Chapter 2: The names, some randomness, and bedtime**

I looked over the cats again and thought of the perfect names. You could literally see the light bulb going off above my head. I smiled deviously at them, which made them shrink back in fear. I ahead and said "Life's a game, which you are now losing!"

I grabbed the Blonde kitten and knew its name instantly."Blondie" I said to her. I grabbed the next one and named it. Here are the names of all the kittens:

Pink one: Strawberry Shortcake/ Strawberry Navy one: Deep Blue

Blonde one: Blondie Brown one: Duck (Pewdiepie ftw) Red one: Red Devil

Green one: Planty Black one: Night Sky blue one: Sky Blue one: Ocean

White one: Snow Grayish Brown one: Stone ( A/N I gave them names that went with their colors, sorry if its kinda bad x3 Bad at names)

After I told them their names, most of them were overdramatic. Most of the males ones were ashamed of their names and went over to my emo corner, along with the blonde and brown one. Around of 3 of them however didn't mind their names and stood proudly. I sat up and brushed off the fake dirt off my clothes and walked over to my weapons. I turned around so I was facing them again.

"Any of you touch my weapons, you die. Get it? Good." I announced. I could tell most of them were sweating bullets, but I pretended I didn't notice. I took out some the weapons and sat down on the bed. I started checking how sharp the weapons are by rolling my thumb down the blade I press too hard, Ill hurt my hand again and will probably leave a blood stain like the others.

After a few minutes, I got bored and decided to play with the kittens. As I was about to call them over, Brooke called for me to come downstairs. I sighed, taking a senbon and putting it in my mouth like a toothpick. "Cmon kitties, Brooke is calling for us." I opened the door and looked behind me to notice them following me. _Woah, why haven't I noticed that? They don't really act like normal kitties. Oh well, Ill take em to a vet later._ I left the door open and walked over to the stairs, checking if they were still following me. As I thought of this, I got an awesome idea. I quickly jumped on the railing and slid down, looking if any kittens followed me. To my surprise, Strawberry, Deep Blue, Night, Red Devil, Night, and Ocean slid down with me.

However, I don't know how to land on my feet, so I fell on my face. Again. I sighed knowing I will have to practice my landings later. As I lay there for a second, being too lazy to get up, I felt the 6 cats tumble onto me. I growled then stood up. I wasn't in a perfect mood because I cut my finger on the knifes. As I stood up, making them fall, I walked-no strutted to the living room.

Seeing my friends made my mood lighten a little more, so I wasn't in a super bad mood. As I sat down on my fuzzy recliner, I said hi to them again."So, what's up?" I asked them. Anya snorted . "The sky." She replied. I sighed knowing she would say that, but Anya cut in." Let's play a game!" River shouted, already happy from the idea. "Which game?" Brooke replied. "Hide and seek." I replied for her, smiling a giant grin. "Ill be it!" River shouted. "Mkay." I replied, knowing the best hiding place. As she started counting to 35, we ran off. The kittens split up with everyone. I had Night, Stone, and Duck, while Anya got Strawberry, Ocean, and Blondie. River had Planty and Red, while Brooke had the rest.

I ran up the stairs and quickly found the barrel near the end of the stairs. I took the lid off, stepped inside ,grabbed the kitties, and ducked, putting on the lid with it. Right after I finished, I heard River shout "READY OR NOT, HERE I COME!" I heard her loud footsteps up the she saw the barrel, she froze. "BARREL! WHY ARE YOU HERE?! YOU NO DESERVE TO BE HERE!" And with that she rolled the barrel down the stairs. As she kicked us down the stairs I realized that she hated barrels. She was like, the number 1 pewdiepie fan.

I cursed many… creative words in many languages because the ride hurt my finger. As we crashed into the ground, I felt dizzy. As my dizziness faded away, I realized that my finger was bleeding again, along with the hand Strawberry bit. I sighed then started licking my finger to get the blood away. To my surprise, Stone started licking the hand that was bit. After 5 minutes of being stuck in a barrel, River gave up on looking for me.

I kicked the lid off the barrel when she was in front of it and when she heard me get out she gasped. " Are you okay? That Barrel ate you I know it! Don't be ashamed, they're lowlife eaters." I t took me 3 seconds to know what she's saying." YOU LITTLE –" River screamed because she found out I knew what she was saying then ran off to her room.

I sighed knowing I'll make her life a bloody treason. I sighed. I stood up brushed off my clothes (again) and checked what time it was. I gaped at the clock when I read its time. It said 10:23. I knew what time it was so I dragged my kitties with me and brought them to bed with me. I went into my little changing area after making sure the kitties weren't watching them changed. I put on my fuzzy purple pajamas and dived into my bed.

I read them a little bedtime story for some reason, and snuggled into my fuzzy blankets on my fuzzy bed. Yeah, I like fuzzies. I sighed then slowly fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Bad Kitties, and Emotional Breakdowns.

I woke up, and let me tell you, I'm not a happy camper in the morning. I growled wanting more sleep but once I'm up, I stay up. I slammed off my covers and stood up. I heard a few thuds when they fell on the floor. I cringed, knowing that will hurt. I looked at them, only to have Night fly on my face, clawing it.

I fell down on the floor trying to get Night off my face. I was struggling to get him off my face because of his surprising strength. I finally yanked him off my face which made 6 long scratches off my face, drawing a lot of blood, not too much though. I dropped Night to the floor and lowered my head until my bangs covered my face.

The 3 kittens ( Night, Stone and Duck) huddled away because they could see the blood dripping down my face. I looked up with a death glare and they bolt. I was cussing them out when I was chasing them because they were going to pay. I ran down the stairs and caught the 3 by their tail. I hung them close to my face and whispered to them , "Ooh, you're so gonna pay.."

"Mitsuki, don't kill the kitties after we got them." Anya called, knowing by now I'd try to kill them.

I sighed then growled out, "FINE!" I dropped the kitties then walked over to the calendar. I stopped, or froze as you say. I slowly read out the date. _April 17__th__. _ I slowly backed away, with tears streaming down my face silently. I kept backing down until I tripped over Duck. I made sure not to crush any kitties or Duck.

I landed on the floor with a thump. Night, Stone and Duck looked at me worried above my face. I sat up, and stood up silently. The grim aura was intense. I quickly ran out of the kitchen and ran to my room. As I ran to my bed I stopped, then kneeled down. I could hear the soft pitter-patter of kittie paws rushing after me.

I slowly crawled under my bed and pulled out 2 smallish floor boards that can let me into a hole. I slid into my hole and go down my tunnel. I still heard the kitties, but I didn't care. As I reached the room, I slammed the door open. I stumbled over to a pink chest.

The kittens finally caught up, and silently padded over to me. I was cradling a small stuffed bunny. I was singing a small lullaby that they don't know.

"I remember tears streaming down your face,  
when I said I'll never let you go.  
When all the shadows almost killed your light,  
I remember you said don't leave me alone.  
But all that's dead and gone in the past,  
Tonight.

Just closes your eyes, the sun is going down.  
You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now.  
Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound.

Don't you dare look out your window,  
Darling, everything's on fire.  
The war outside our door keeps raging on.  
Hold onto this lullaby,  
even when the music's gone.  
Gone.

Just closes your eyes, the sun is going down.  
You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now.  
Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound.

Just closes your eyes, you'll be alright.  
Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound."

When I was finished I was crying and sobbing into the bunny. Duck nudged me, indicating that she was there for me. I silently sobbed out, "Thank you, Y-you guys are the best cats ever."

*Time Skip of magical-ness!*

2 Hours later, Me and Anya decide it's time for baths. I got Strawberry, Ocean, Blondie, Duck, Devil, and Stone. River got the other 5 cats, and was going to torture them. And when she bathes animals… things don't turn out well. We each brought 1 towel for each kitty. We were heading up the stairs with all the kitties trapped in a box. We both got a few scratches from a few cats, like Strawberry.

I went to my bathroom, while River was going to the public one. We decided to do it one by one, because we don't want the kitties to be bathed infront of other kitties. I decided to do Blondie first. Ladies first ( Devil is a devil, so she goes 2nd) so I grabbed her and walked into the bathroom. I shut the door so there won't be any intruders.

I made sure the water was warm then carefully but Blondie in the water. No sooner than I put her in the water, smoke filled the room. As I coughed, muttering something about a dirty kitty, I saw a girl. A naked girl. So I did what everyone does when you see someone in your bathroom who you don't know. Scream. **_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_** I heard River scream along with me, but we like to do things split-second. I quickly grabbed a toothbrush to try and protect me.

"I has a toothbrush and I'm not afraid to use it!" I screamed out. I heard some water drip out the tub and a towel being ruffled.

"Don't worry, I'll explain later _because I'm the only sane one here" _I heard her mutter. I sweat-dropped, then shooed her out of the bathroom.

_ All kittens changed later(A/N: Ill write a flashback one day. But Im set on finishing this one first.)_

After all the hybrid kitties were changed back to their human form, I ran up to my room and grabbed some weapons. Ya know, just in case. I slid down the stairs and fell on my face, normal stuff. I slowly stalked into the living room where everyone was held. I slowly sat down next to Anya, who was trying to keep in her laughter. Over all, We had 8 strangers in our house along with 3 talking, and… flying cats. Exceeds they told me. Something clicked. These are Fairy tail characters. In my house. I started staring at them in disbelief, eyes widening.

Anya knew I noticed so she looked at me. Then said, "So, how does it feel to have fictional characters in your house?" "Very…Interesting" I replied

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy tail or Safe and Sound.**

**Please rate and review!**


	4. AN Sorry!

**Authors Note:**

**Sorry I havent been updating lately. I have been getting busy keeping up with schoolwork and such.**

**ill try to update every 3 days!**

**Cya Later, and Review! Its appreciated! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4: Surprise surprise**

I sighed, rubbing my temples. I thought of an answer to her question. I sighed once more, then stretched. "Ya, Sure is. Almost forgot about them too." I replied.

She nodded her head. "Definitely interesting, but I could never forget about them." I nodded, showing I understood. I was confused on how this happened. Like how in kami did they turn into kittens? Why in a box? Why me?

I nodded my head at them, telling them to listen. "Look here, and don't talk. I need to explain. You guys are in a different world. Like Edolas,-" I was about to be cut off by Natsu but Lucy smacked the back of his head. " As I was saying, in our world you don't exist. Don't interrupt me or else. You guys are just a show, like the Grand Magic Games, in a way. All of us here watched that show when we were younger. You guys will stay here with us, and because we can't have them experiment on you guys for having magic. You may now ask questions."

Natsu already was up in my face, but I had a knife to his neck already. I took off the neck and mumbled an apology. " How do you know about Edolas, and about us?!" He screamed in my face. My friends pulled him off, knowing what'll happen if they don't. " LIke I said, you guys are a show. So we know alot about you guys." I calmly replied to him, trying to stay calm.

The girls on the other hand... lets say they were bouncing off the walls. They were screaming something about today being the best day ever and were all really happy. I could tell Erza was also getting a headache so at the same time we screeched, " SHUT THE KAMI UP OR I WILL KILL YOU!" They all stopped, then looked at us with horrified faces. I looked at her and she looked at me. We both caught eye contact and smirked.

Score 1 to Demons, None to Cowards.

**Sorry for the short chapter guys. I was on a limited time limit because I have to share a computer. I promise Ill try to get chapters up atleast every 3 days or 2. I dont think Ill be able to do it every day. Really sorry guys and Please rate and review! Ill have to decide on what ill call you guys. Have a nice night! **


	6. Reasons

**A/N: Im sorry guys! My space bar on the computer broke so i have 2 press a tiny circle thing. . . . . . .up. . . .**

**K,Baibai! See u later my koalets!**


End file.
